Friends
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: The sequel to Nobody's Home. The fic is based on the song Friends by Otsuka Ai. Its that episode we all love and hate from Sasuke's point of view. Please review and tell me what you think. SASUSAKU, ONESHOT


ok this is the sequel to Nobody's Home, its a japanese song by Otsuka Ai called Friends and i think it matches their situation perfectly. this fic describes the time when HE leaves HER. the episode we all love and hate from Sasuke's POV.

the thing will be difficult to understand so this is how the format goes.

original japanese verse  
how to read it in japanese  
english tranlation

-line-

the story.

lyrics and verses are in italics and normal is the story. i translated so the thing might not be perfect because i couldn't find a translation on the 'Net. but then again, it was fun to translate it ;)

please enjoy and review!

* * *

**作詞:** 愛 **作曲:** 愛

遠くまで　歩いてみた　何も持たずに歩いた  
君に会った　あの日のコトは　今でも宝物

_Tooku made aruite mita nanimo motazu aruita  
Kimi ni atta anohino koto wa imademo takaramono_

_I tried walking far without taking anything  
The day I met you is still a treasure_

* * *

Silently, a dark figure stared at a particular photograph, thinking about a particular person. Reaching out with one hand he put the photograph face down. He couldn't meet the innocent smiles of his teammates and teacher...

* * *

夕やけで隠した横顔　見られたくなかった  
ちっぽけでポツリ涙なんて　らしくなくて  
その手を　そっと　離した

_Yuuyakede kakushita yokogao mirare takunakatta  
chippoke de potsuri namida nante rashikunakatta  
sono te wo sotto hanashita_

_I didn't want you to see my face hidden by the sunset  
Small tears are just not me.  
I let go of your hand gently_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that he was closing his door for the last time and would never come back. Slowly the door shut and the lock clicked into place. His gaze hardened, he had a mission to complete...

* * *

さよならって　言えたらきっと  
もっとカンタンに　忘れられたの?  
もしまたいつか　会えるトキには  
ありがとうって　言えるように・・・

_Sayonara atte ietara kitto  
motto kantan ni wasurerateno?  
moshi mata itsuka aerutoki niwa  
arigatoutte ieruyouni_

_If I was able to say goodbye  
would it have been easier to forget me?  
If we meet again, I will be able to say thank you_

* * *

"Sasuke kun..." A small wavering voice held him back.

"Go home...Sakura." Her name...he didn't realize how much it affected him till now. Still he didn't face her. Or rather...he couldn't.

"Please stay." Two simple words. He could just stay here...forever. He could finally tell Sakura his true feelings...

"You..." He felt her wait with baited breath, waiting for his proclamation.

"...Are annoying." He turned around finally, looking at her. He couldn't deny the fact, his own words sounded cold. He couldn't even say a simple goodbye. He watched as she winced and saw the beginnings of frustrated tears gather at the corners of her eyelashes...

* * *

あの写真から聞こえる笑い声　どこまでも響いてたね  
いくじなしポツン涙なんて　情けなくて  
わざと　イヤな　ヤツのフリした

_Ano shashinn kara kikoeru waraigoe dokomademo hibiitetane  
ikulinaku potsunn namida nante nasakenakute  
waza to iyana yatsu no furi shita_

_From that picture I can hear your laugh. It echoed forever didn't it?  
To cry with no self respect is so miserable  
I purposely pretended to be unpleasant person_

* * *

She didn't even know how much it pained him to see her tears. She didn't know just how hard it was for him. How he longed to see her smile...even one last time...

* * *

いつものように　言えたらきっと  
もっとカンタンに　笑えたのかな  
もしまたいつか　会えるトキには  
いつものように　言えるように・・・  
忘れないでって　言えたらきっと

_Itsumo no youni ietara  
motto kantann ni waraetanokana  
moshi mata itsuka aerutoki ni wa  
itsumo no youni ieruyouni  
wasurenaidette ietarakitto _

_If I had said it like I always did,  
maybe you would have laughed more easily  
If we meet again, I will be able to say it like I always did  
If I said "Don't forget me..."_

* * *

He kept his face stoic as she broke down completely. But inside he was crumbling. Half of him was at least...

"I love you! I love you so much it hurts!" She cried out voice laced with tears and desperation.

He just watched.

"Annoying." He muttered loud enough for her to hear and turned away. He heard her hiccup and gasp as his words slammed into her heart.

"Please..." She called out softly. He could feel a strange lump appear in his throat. He pushed it down with a hard swallow and started walking...

* * *

どんなコトも　信じられたの?  
ほんの少し　強くなりたい  
もっと素直に　なれるように

_Donna kotomo shinnji raretano?  
honno sukoshi tsuyokunaritai  
motto sunao ni nareru youni_

_Were you able to trust me on anything?  
I want to become even just a little bit stronger  
I wanted to become more innocent_

* * *

"Don't leave me...please..." She begged him.

He stopped dead. If she said one more word, he wouldn't be able to complete his life long mission. But the next thing she said changed his mind completely.

"If you go...I'll...I'll scream!" She threatened pathetically, quivering with fear and tears.

In one movement he was at her back...

* * *

さよならって　言えたらきっと  
もっとカンタンに　忘れられたの?  
もしまたいつか　会えるトキには  
ありがとうって　言えるように・・・

_Sayonara atte ietara kitto  
motto kantan ni wasurerateno?  
moshi mata itsuka aerutoki niwa  
arigatoutte ieruyouni_

_If I was able to say goodbye  
would it have been easier to forget me?  
If we meet again, I will be able to say thank you_

* * *

He felt her tense stance. He longed for this night to be over. Barely an inch away from her, he bent his head and whispered to her,

"Sakura...Thank you." A phrase that held so much more meaning worked in to it. Delivering a sharp blow to her neck, she slumped in his arms for the last time...

* * *

遠くまで　歩いてみた　何も持たずに歩いた  
君に会った　あの日のコトは　今でも宝物

_Tooku made aruitemita nanimo motazuni aruita  
kimi ni atta ano hinokoto wa imademo takara mono_

_I tried walking far away without taking anything  
The day I met you is still a treasure..._

* * *

He placed her on the bench, setting her on it like she was a fragile doll. He felt rain drops hit his back and neck as he stared into her face for the last time, not even attempting to hide what he felt for her. He leaned in close, so close, face hovering above hers. He jerked back in shock, face reddening, he hadn't meant for that to happen.

He left, feeling as low as he could possibly get. But that soon disappeared as the shadowy images of the Sound Four come into his line of vision.

"Are you ready?" A lisping voice asked him.

He nodded,Sharingan appearing in his eyes, blazing with determination.

"Lets go." He looked at the village he grew up in one last time. He thought of one particular person for the last time.

She would have been happy to know she was the last thing on his mind.

As the five of them disappeared into the tree tops, he uttered her name quietly letting all his feelings wrap around the three simple syllables...

_Sakura_

* * *

So what did you think? good song? no? i like it. a long time to type out sheesh.

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
